Silver Eyes
by VampireJESSIE
Summary: Couldn't think of a decent title so 'Silver Eyes' it is. my first Draco/Harry fic. One shot. Apart from the way this is written and the words chosen the rest belongs to JK Rowling. hope you enjoy, reviews will be appreciated


When your mind begins to create images of you being with someone, you never even thought possible. What are you to do? Surely the thought itself is irrational, yes that's what it is, an irrational thought. For someone like Draco Malfoy to feel for anyone, besides himself, was an achievement yet it wasn't the kind of achievement you jump around the room for. This achievement is a wasted effort seeing as said achievement is miniscule yet excessively important to Draco's well being. Since when had the Slytherin ever welcomed this sort of feeling before? Sure, he had thought people were attractive before, but no body would be good enough for him if they didn't meet a certain criteria.

When life throws lemons at you, what do you do, you make lemonade. Well, that's what Muggle's say anyway. The phrase had made itself present to Draco when he had been on prefect duty wandering the corridors and three female first years were discussing their lessons. The two blondes were moaning about failing potions already and the phrase had left the brunettes mouth and perplexed the two girls opposite her. Draco didn't think about it much, he just told the girls to go back to their common rooms as it was getting late. During one of his 'insomnia' nights he had let his mind wander while he sat by the lake, and the phrase had drifted to him.

The moonlight was casting a beautiful light on the water close by him and the colours folded into each other creating a whirlwind of colours that would out-do any rainbow. With his back against the tree he let the wind brush over him cooling his skin, cleansing him of his stress filled day. Besides the normal on-goings in Hogwarts, Draco didn't have any reason to feel stressed, yet his body didn't seem to want to rid the tension he felt. This was one of the main reasons he chose to sit by lake, because of the colours and the surrounding air, he felt weightless. It seemed to clear his tension, the downside was, it was an open space for his mind to start working more than normal. It allowed the thoughts of a certain green eyed boy to fill him.

---

Harry woke with a start, it was the third time tonight and he was getting sick of it. He picked up his glasses and put them securely in front of his eyes before reaching for his wand. He murmured a spell and the time and date appeared in front of him. The time read 1:37 am. Every time he had managed to doze off, he would be woken by something. Whether it was a mental or physical thing he wasn't sure, but it sure as hell was pissing him off. Wanting to escape the over heated dorm he changed into some clothes and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Throwing the cloak over himself he began his small walk to the lake.

As soon as the cool breeze of the outdoors hit him he felt relaxed, walking over to the lake he noticed something by the tree, deciding he didn't want to interfere, he walked slightly away from it and sat by the lake. He tucked the cloak behind him to form the shape of a small pillow. Before lying on it he removed his socks and shoes so he could feel the soft texture of the grass on his feet. Once he was comfortable he allowed himself to relax and let his mind wander. There was something about the sky that made him think of a certain pair of grey eyes. Although thinking of the colour grey, it sounds so dull, yet these eyes hold so much.

The word dull doesn't even enter the equation. A subtle silver would be more appropriate, not too bright because then that would mean there would be too much emotion on display and he doubted the Slytherin prince would want to show any more emotion than necessary. Harry thought about this for a minute and decided that Draco had been acting a little strange recently. He hasn't even said a mean or harmful word over the past week to him and for Draco that was just weird. He seems focussed on something but as soon he becomes aware he has zoned out he reels himself back in and just disappears within himself. He is rather beautiful if you think about it, his porcelain skin is just longing to be touched. But who was Harry kidding, Draco Malfoy would never even think twice about Harry. Other than to plot something against him, he doubts he enters the blonde's mind at all.

---

This wasn't happening; he shook his head to rid the image in front of him. No luck, the raven haired boy was still there lying down close to the lake. Draco hadn't realised he had dozed off but when he checked the time he realised he had been sleeping for an hour or two. Had Harry noticed him sitting, or sleeping rather, by the tree? Would it matter if he had, maybe he thought it would be best to leave and go back to the dungeons, but another part of his mind was telling him to go and take a closer look and the masterpiece in front of him. He had never truly appreciated Harry's looks before, his skin had gained colour since he had looked at him, and really looked. Maybe he had been out in the sun yesterday, seeing as it was Saturday. Although Harry normally catches up on homework and such on a Saturday and enjoys the free time he has on a Sunday. _I have been paying too much attention to him_ he thought. Over the past month, Draco had given into his feelings that, despite his best efforts to get rid of the feeling, he was attracted to Harry Potter. Maybe attraction was an understatement, it was like an obsession, well maybe obsession was too harsh but it was a thin borderline between Draco's feelings and obsession, so obsession would probably be an apt description.

Gathering courage he didn't know he possessed, he stood up and took a step toward him. The distance between them wasn't that far but Draco couldn't seem to move his foot forward anymore. Nerves rolled through him and replaced the courage he had managed to muster up. _Get a grip Draco, what is that worst that can happen?_ He thought. True, what was the worst that could happen? Harry would tell him to get lost and that would be the end of it. It didn't sound so bad when Draco thought of it like that. Taking a few steps closer he realised how close he actually was now, he was only four more steps away from Harry but instead of closing the distance he decided to sit down where he was. He would be able to take in the brilliance of the lake as well as the brilliance of Harry's face. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, innocent even. More to the point he looked completely vulnerable. Draco couldn't tell whether Harry was sleeping or not but he decided he didn't care, if he could stay like this forever, that was all he would need. To be able to sit by Harry without the thread of hatred dangling between them, was enough to make Draco think the impossible was actually possible.

---

Harry had a strong feeling something or someone was watching him. He thought by now he would be used to the feeling, but it didn't stop him from the surge of panic that coursed through him whenever this feeling surrounded him. He cracked his eyes open slightly and turned on his side, what ever it was watching him would believe he was asleep and that's all Harry needed the person to keep believing while he decided what to do in the meantime. By the looks of things, the figure that sat a few paces away from him was human and didn't pose any immediate threat, and that comforted him. Giving up on the subtle approach he decided to just plunge into whatever was going to happen next. What was the worst that could happen? Sitting up slowly he rubbed the back of his head and yawned. He felt sleepy now and was happy to go back up to the dorm, that was until he finally looked at who was sitting near him.

"Malfoy?" he didn't mean for his name to sound like a question but of all the people he thought it could have been, he was the last on the list.

"Potter" Draco replied, his voice calm and giving off no emotion whatsoever.

"Erm, how long have you been here?" Harry asked wondering how long Draco had been watching him.

"Longer than you, I was sitting under the tree over there. I didn't even see you come over here" he pointed to the tree in question, his voice was still neutral, what was up with him?

"Are you okay?" The question had left his lips before he had time to think about it. "I mean… I was just… I..." he sighed in frustration, his cheeks seemed to have gained extra heat.

"Well as a matter of fact I feel elated" Harry had to smile, it was the first sign of emotion he had seen in Draco and it warmed him. Even if the emotion was portraying sarcasm.

"Why are you smiling?" The blonde asked, perplexed.

"Well, lets just say it was nice to have the old you back."

"And the old me, would be…"

"The one who speaks with emotion, well sarcasm anyway." He couldn't help but grin wider when Draco rolled his eyes. It felt comforting knowing Draco was still human. He felt his stomach do flips; he had decided there was no problem with being attracted to somebody, even if it happened to be the blonde boy sitting in front of him. Draco suddenly looked almost… hurt is the only way to describe it.

"Draco what's wrong?" he asked crawling toward him, and sitting with only a small space between them. Grey eyes met green and Draco smiled, he actually_ smiled_ and it was the most brilliant thing Harry had ever seen in his life he couldn't resist the urge to smile back at him. "What?" he asked.

"You called me Draco"

"Hmm, so I did"

"Is there a particular reason why, whenever we ever addressed each other it was always Potter and Malfoy it just sounds weird thinking of it being Harry and Draco" Harry couldn't help it, hearing their names put together like that, it just made him feel complete. He had never had more of an urge to kiss the boy in front of him like he did now. The scary thing was, he was close to giving into the temptation.

---

Did he seriously have to look at him like that, with such joy in his eyes? Was there a small chance Harry was happy to be sitting here with him. No, of course not, this is Harry we are talking about like he would have such feelings toward his nemesis. He hated that term but unfortunately it was how things were, unless Draco tried to be civil with him. So far avoiding him seemed to be working okay. It didn't help that he had closed himself off completely; maybe that was what Harry meant when he was happy to see the old Draco.

"I know this may sound weird but, well, I'm tired of fighting with you." Well that sounded weird actually leaving Draco's mouth.

"You know, me too. As nice as it was hearing your sarcastic comment earlier, I guess I was just glad you weren't being a zombie." He shrugged. A zombie, Draco had been avoiding him he didn't realise Harry had noticed him closing himself off completely.

"I have not been acting like a zombie, I have just been preoccupied." He stated defensively. He folded his arms as he stated this and looked at Harry. What he didn't expect was for Harry to put his hand on Draco's arm. Whether it was Gryffindor courage or pure stupidity, he didn't care, that touch is something he had been longing for, the past few weeks.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, his hand still resting on Draco's forearm. Without thinking, for the first time in his life Draco did something on impulse, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Harry's. Time seemed to go on forever before he pulled away and saw the shocked expression on Harry's face.

"Shit" he muttered he stood up and went to turn away. He didn't even bother to warn Harry not to say anything he didn't think the Gryffindor was that stupid. Or was he?

"Draco wait" Harry grabbed Draco's arms and turned him round so their eyes locked. "Don't go" and with that he did what Draco had done a minute earlier. When their lips met, this time there was a charge that ran through Draco like a thousand volts of static electricity being pumped right into his entire system, yet the experience was far from painful. Harry pulled away this time, and stared into Draco's eyes. _This _Draco thought _is heaven_. Harry relaxed his grip and just carried on staring, Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close and embraced him. Harry responded eagerly and wound his arms around Draco. They were like the odd pieces of a puzzle that somehow fit despite the questioning beforehand.

The blond pulled back and stared down at Harry, who was only and inch or two shorter, and kissed him. This time with more courage and more depth. Harry reacted instinctively and kissed him back, his hands making their way around Draco's neck and caressing his hair. The kiss deepened and it soon became a battle of dominance with their tongues. Draco wasn't one to give up easily but Harry was persistent and for once Draco let Harry win. When the need for oxygen made itself present the two boys were forced apart. Harry leant on Draco and placed his head on the blonde's shoulder. Both of them were breathing heavily Harry held Draco's waist tightly and Draco held Harry's.

"You know, I never thought that would ever happen" Harry stated.

"Me either, I mean I had hoped but never thought it would actually happen. And I'm actually glad it did" Draco breathed. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, he was holding Harry and not having to worry about the consequences. But, what happened now? "What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't think telling anyone would be a good idea. Not yet anyway. But I'm happy keeping a secret" Harry chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "Does this mean we are together now?" he asked wearily.

"I don't see why not Harry, we have both been waiting a long time."

"We have and I don't think I have ever been happier." Draco took Harry's hand and sat them both by the tree he had been under earlier.

"Me either" he replied finally.

Maybe life itself was ready to give Draco some happiness, after all he deserved it.

---

This has turned out to be the weirdest yet most pleasant night Harry had ever experienced. He never imagined in a million years Draco Malfoy of all people would be sitting with him, his arm around Harry's shoulders. More to the point, the fact that he had kissed him and he had kissed back. He could feel the smile spreading across his face but he didn't care. No words could express how he felt right now. He breathed in and was overwhelmed with the smell of his surroundings, he could smell the lake nearby, the grass, the air but most importantly there was a smell he couldn't quite pin point, it danced around in front of him and entranced him. Leaning closer to Draco he smelt it again. It wasn't a sweet smell but it wasn't musky either, it was neutral but empowering all the same. He closed his eyes and breathed Draco in; locking the smell in his memory to savour and claim it as his. That was how he liked to think of Draco, as his and now it wasn't just a thought, it was real, as real as anything could get. No one knows what will happen now, so it is up to them to make the most of it. And Harry would make it his mission to keep things like this, nothing added, nothing changed.

Draco would be his forever and nobody could take this happiness away from him, no matter how hard they tried.


End file.
